Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover by BrerDanielMovie93 and BowserMovies1989. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Story It's Ash's 11th birthday and everyone is throwing a party for him at Litwak's Arcade! But during the party, Pooh and friends accidentally gets zapped into the video game world (by Finster's ray to beam them) and meet Wreck-It Ralph, a bad guy who longs to be as beloved as his game's perfect good guy, Fix-It Felix. However, the problem is, nobody loves a bad guy. But they do love heroes... so when a modern, first-person shooter game arrives featuring tough-as-nails Sergeant Calhoun, Ralph sees it as his ticket to heroism and happiness. He and his new friends sneak into the game with two simple plans -- with Ralph's plan beings win a medal and Pooh's plans to help him win a medal-- but soon wrecks everything, and accidentally unleashes a deadly enemy that threatens every game in the arcade. Who is Pooh and Ralph's only hope? The answer is Vanellope von Schweetz, a young troublemaking "glitch" from a candy-coated cart racing game who might just be the one to teach Ralph (and his new friends) what it means to be a Good Guy. But will they realize he is good enough to become a hero before it's "Game Over" for the entire arcade and will Ash have the greatest birthday or adventure? Plot Wreck-It Ralph talks about his life in a nutshell - as part of his role in the game Fix-It Felix Jr, his home is moved to the dump and replaced by a complex full of people known as Nicelanders. Unhappy about this, Ralph smashes and wrecks the building, so the game's hero, Fix-It Felix comes to repair the damage with his magic hammer. When the game is over, Felix gets a medal, and the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the building into a pile of mud. As the arcade closes overnight and he goes home to his pile of bricks, he watches Felix receive admiration and wonders how it must be nice to be a hero. We see Ralph is at a meeting for video game villains - Bad Anon - headed by Clyde the Ghost in the Pac Man game and featuring other famous bad guys like Bowser, Dr. Robotnik, and Zangief. Despite Ralph's desire to not be a bad guy, the others tell him that it's essentially their job to be bad, but that doesn't mean they themselves are bad for doing so. They close the meeting with a bad guy oath - "I am bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. I will always be me." The villains leave Pac Man and go to Game Central Station, where other video game characters travel from game to game. Ralph comes across Q-Bert, whose game was unplugged, rendering him homeless. He gives him a big cherry he picked up in Pac Man and goes back to his game. The Nicelanders are throwing a 30th anniversary party for Felix, where even Pac Man is present. Ralph decides to join the party, but he comes in and makes a mess. Felix is nice to him, but the Nicelanders look upon Ralph with scorn. When they bring out a cake featuring the characters on the building with Felix front and center and Ralph at the bottom growling, he tries to place himself at the top as one of the Nicelanders, Gene, keeps egging him on. Ralph wants a medal like Felix, but Gene asserts that bad guys like him don't get medals. He sets out to prove him wrong. Ralph goes to Tapper, a bar for video game characters and comes across a panicky soldier from Hero's Duty, a relatively new game. He tells Ralph only the bravest and baddest are allowed there, and he decides he wants to go as the soldier mentions that the winner gets a medal. He screams at the sight of a bug and knocks himself unconscious. Ralph takes his armor and heads back to Game Central Station and into Hero's Duty. As the arcade opens the next day, a girl comes in to play Hero's Duty. It's a first person shooter game led by Sgt. Calhoun, a tough-as-nails, no-nonsense woman. They are facing the Cy-Bugs, which transform into whatever they eat. As the game begins, Ralph is unable to control the gun and nearly gets attacked by the Cy-Bug, then interferes with the first person shooter, causing the girl in the arcade to lose. Calhoun chastises him for his interference as they restart. Ralph doesn't want to restart and seeks the medal himself. The girl tries to play Sugar Rush, a candy-themed racing game, but two boys won't let her. She goes to play Fix-It Felix Jr, but Ralph is missing. She reports this to Mr. Litwak, the arcade owner, who places an "out of order" sign on the game. In the game, Felix and the Nicelanders panic, thinking they are going to be unplugged. Felix thinks Ralph is just late, and as a wagon pulls in from the station, Q-Bert comes out. After talking to Felix, they determine that Ralph has "gone Turbo". Back in Hero's Duty, Ralph climbs a tower where he finds the medal. He feels proud as holographic soldiers congratulate him, but he steps on a Cy-Bug egg, causing it to crack open and attack him. They stumble into a pod that launches itself from the tower. At the same time, Felix enters the game and is nearly attacked by Calhoun and her men. Felix is immediately smitten by Calhoun and explains he is looking for Ralph, just as the pod zooms past them and they see Ralph and the Cy-Bug. The pod flies all around the station until it crashes into Sugar Rush, ejecting Ralph and the Cy-Bug. The creature falls into a gooey purple swamp while Ralph tries to get the medal back from a candy tree. There, he meets Vanellope Von Schweetz, a little girl character. She annoys Ralph and swipes the medal as he falls from a tree into a taffy swamp. As she walks away, she flickers. Vanellope goes to the racetrack where the Sugar Rush racers are meeting to see who will play for the daily race. King Candy, the game's ruler and top racer, goes first, followed by the others who place their tokes in there for a chance to race. Vanellope uses Ralph's medal, and she is recognized by the other racers as a glitch. Before they can race off, Ralph comes in looking like a candy-coated monster. Candy gets his donut and eclair officers to arrest him. Meanwhile, Felix and Calhoun are at the station as Calhoun sets off to find and destroy the Cy-Bug. One of her men tells Felix that she was programmed with the most tragic backstory - on her wedding day, she forgot to do a perimeter check, and her fiancé was eaten by a Cy-Bug, which she promptly destroyed. Felix decides to join her to find Ralph because he knows he can be a valuable asset to her. She lets him join, and they go off on her hover board. Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph is brought before King Candy, who recognizes him. After Ralph tells his story, Candy decides to throw him in the dungeon, but Ralph escapes. Elsewhere, Vanellope finds the other racers and shows off a cart she made herself. The other racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge break the cart, saying she can't race because she's a glitch. Ralph sees this and scares off the other racers. He demands his medal back, but she's already used it. They decide to help each other - if he helps her make another cart, she'll try and get his medal back, since the two of them both want their lives changed for the better. They go to a baking factory that literally bakes a new kart. Ralph clumsily adds all the ingredients to make an odd-looking kart, but Vanellope loves it. At that moment, Candy and his men storm in and try to get them. Ralph shoots them with glaze and tries to get Vanellope to drive, but she can't. They escape anyway and eventually come to Vanellope's hideout, which is located behind sugar-free lollipops and is in a bonus level that is a hot cola volcano that has Mentos hanging over them. If any of them fall, naturally, it causes a slight eruption. Vanellope laments that the other racers think she is a mistake, so to prove them wrong, Ralph creates a track where they practice racing. Meanwhile, as Felix and Calhoun arrive, she can't locate the Cy-Bug. Felix mentions he hopes Ralph hasn't "gone Turbo". When Calhoun asks, Felix tells how there was a racing game featuring Turbo, a popular racer. When a new racing game was introduced, Turbo game-jumped to that game and interfered with the program, effectively putting the new game and his own out of order and eventually unplugged. Just then, Felix and Calhoun fall into Nesquik-sand (quicksand made from chocolate milk powder). As Felix panics, Calhoun slaps him, causing some Laffy Taffy to descend and laugh. She continues slapping him to get them to laugh, and he pulls her and himself out of there. Calhoun then appears to be falling for Felix after this act of bravery, but then comes to her senses and continues moving, unaware that the Cy-Bug is beneath them, eating candy and morphing into a candy-coated version of itself. Candy's men come back and haven't found Ralph or Vanellope. He sends them back out and goes into a room where the game's code is. He takes out the Hero's Duty medal from there and removes Vanellope's name from the racing board. Ralph and Vanellope set out to the race off with the new kart, but she goes back to get something. Just then, Candy rides in and gives Ralph his medal. Ralph is suspicious, but Candy tells him that Vanellope cannot race because she is a glitch, and if she does race, she will be picked by a player, and as she flickers, they will think the game is out of order, forcing Litwak to unplug the game, and since Vanellope cannot leave a game, being a glitch, if the game is unplugged, she will die with the rest of the program. Candy leaves, and as Vanellope comes back, she presents Ralph with a cookie medal she made, saying "You're my hero." However, Ralph says he cannot let her race for her own good after speaking to Candy. He puts her up in a tree, and he regretfully smashes her kart to pieces, causing her to cry and say he really is a bad guy. Felix and Calhoun fly over the land as he dreamily stares at her, calling her a "dynamite gal". This triggers a memory in her where he fiancé would call her that even right before he was eaten. She forcibly kicks him out of her jet. Felix sadly goes to Candy's castle where he tells Candy's right hand man, Sour Bill, he is looking for Ralph. Bill responds by dropping Felix down to the dungeon. Ralph goes back to Fix-It Felix Jr, but the penthouse is empty, save for Gene, who leaves Ralph with the key to the place. Ralph sees the "out of order" sign from the game's window and tosses his medal at the window, which causes the sign to fall slightly. From there, he sees Sugar Rush and sees Vanellope's face on the side of the console. He goes back to Sugar Rush and finds Sour Bill. He interrogates him, and Bill reveals that Vanellope and Felix are locked in the dungeon, and that Candy changed Vanellope's code so that she would become a glitch, but he also reprogrammed the memory of the rest of the Sugar Rush inhabitants. Calhoun continues her search for the Cy-Bug, but she falls underground and sees that the creature has multiplied and it's eggs are hatching. Ralph busts Felix out of the dungeon, but Felix is mad at Ralph for what he's done. Ralph tells Felix he just wanted to be loved and respected for once, and so he piles up the broken kart pieces he picked up and has Felix fix it with his hammer. He presents Vanellope with the restored kart and apologizes to her. They make it to the racetrack for the race off, and Vanellope zooms past the other players, including Taffyta and her friends. As she catches up to Candy, Calhoun catches up with Ralph and Felix and warns them about the Cy-Bugs just as they burst from the ground. She fights them off and orders the other characters to head to Game Central Station. As Vanellope gets past Candy, he tries to attack her, but she holds onto him and causes him to flicker as well, making him change into a completely different character. On the screen, Ralph and Felix recognize him as Turbo, and he reveals to Vanellope that he reprogrammed the entire game in his favor. She glitches one more time to get out of the cave, just as Candy/Turbo rolls into the mouth of a Cy-Bug. Calhoun gets the others out of the game and continues fighting off the Cy-Bug army, but she runs out of ammo. Ralph takes Vanellope out before she reaches the finish line and tries to get her out, but she is unable to. Calhoun says they can't defeat the bugs because the game has no beacon like in Hero's Duty. Ralph then gets the idea to activate the hot cola geyser and flies off on Calhoun's hover board. He starts smashing the Mentos for them to fall in, but he gets hit by a creature, which turns out to be the Cy-Bug that ate Candy/Turbo, and is now a monstrous hybrid of the villains. He grabs Ralph and forces him to watch the bugs almost kill Vanellope, but he releases himself and plunges from a great height as he recites the bad guy oath once more before completely smashing the Mentos barrier. The geyser erupts into an explosion of bright hot cola, drawing the bugs to the light. Even Candy/Turbo is unable to move away from the light, causing him, and the rest of the Cy-Bugs to be incinerated. Vanellope glitches her way to save Ralph, and they land in a chocolate river. Felix gives Calhoun a peck on the cheek in his joy. But she grabs him and gives him a full on kiss. Felix fixes the racetrack, and Ralph helps Vanellope cross the finish line. As she does so, she turns into a princess, and the memory of the Sugar Rush characters is restored. Turns out Vanellope was always the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, and she is no longer a glitch. She ditches the princess outfit and decides to be democratic as the other racers apologize for their cruelty toward her. She and Ralph hug as they part ways. Ralph goes back to his game as Mr. Litwak happily sees the game is fully functioning. Ralph goes back to a Bad Anon meeting and tells the other bad guys he is taking life "one game at a time." He also tells what happened to the rest of the characters - the homeless video game characters like Q-Bert have been added to Fix-It Felix Jr as part of a bonus level where they help Ralph wreck the place. Felix and Calhoun get married, with Ralph as the best man and the other Hero's Duty soldiers making sure no Cy-Bugs are present. The other Nicelanders have warmed up to Ralph and appreciate him being there. Finally, Vanellope has become popular with other players for her ability to glitch past other racers. At the end of their games as Ralph is getting thrown off the roof and Vanellope wins a race, they see each other through their windows and give each other a smile and wave. Ralph concludes by deciding "If that kid likes me, how bad can I be?" Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzie the Vulture, and Negaduck *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture and Zazu *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture and Don *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Rachael Lillis as Misty *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Eric Stuart as Brock *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Sarah Lafleur as Amara/Sailor Uranus *Barbara Radecki as Michelle/Sailor Neptune *Sabrina Grdevich as Trista/Sailor Pluto *Jen Gould as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lilard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey Delisle as Daphne Blake *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Paul Williams as The Penguin *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as The Liquidator *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sargeant Tamora *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Joe Lo Truglio as Markowski *Ed O'Neill as Mr. Stan Litwak *Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram *Adam Carolla as Wynnchel *Horatio Sanz as Duncan *Rich Moore as Sour Bill and Zangief *Edie McClurg as Mary *Raymond S. Peri as Mayor Gene, Zombie *Rachael Harris as Deanna *Skylar Astin as Roy *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing *Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello *Phil Johnston as Surge Protector *Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl *John DiMaggio as Beard Papa *Brian Kesinger as Cyborg *Martin Jarvis as Saitine *Tucker Gilmore as The Sugar Rush Announcer *Brandon Scott as Kohut *Tim Mertens as Dr. Brad Scott *Maurice LaMarche as Root Beer Tapper *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kyle Hebert as Ryu *Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison *Kevin Deters as Clyde *Jamie Sparer Roberts as Yuni Verse Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rito Revolto will guest star in this film. *Even though Eeyore appeared in the real film's sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet, he will extend his role alongside Pooh and his friends in this film and its sequel. *Vanellope von Schweetz will see the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Kronk again and will face Dr. Facilier again in Bloom Meets Tom Sawyer. *The film takes place before Billy2009's Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit this film features cameos from video game characters (Roger Rabbit featured cartoons). Game characters include Bowser from Super Mario Bros., Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) & Clyde (from Pac-Man). *At the very beginning of the film, Pooh and the entire gang are celebrating Ash's 11th birthday and will throw a party for him at Litwak's arcade. But when the party was over, everyone get magically zapped into the Fix-It Felix game by accident. Also, at the very end of the movie, Ash will claim that this had not only been the best adventure he had in the arcade, but also the best birthday he will never forget. *Throughout the movie, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun will also learn about Ash's birthday and will each give him a present at the end of the film. Ralph will give him a pair of boxing gloves and a punching bag, Felix will give him a magical hammer he made just for him, Calhoun will give him a special gun she designed by herself, and Vanellope will give him a racecar she designed for him. *Both Wreck-It Ralph and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted were released in theaters in 2012 as well as Pokémon 4Ever and Pokémon Heroes were re-released on Blu-Ray by StudioCanal in the UK and Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire and Big Top Scooby-Doo! were released directly to DVD. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, the Mickey Mouse series, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck, and Wreck-It Ralph were all made by Disney. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Wreck-It Ralph featured music scores composed by Henry Jackman. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Wreck-It Ralph are produced by Clark Spencer. *Both Wreck It Ralph and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance were released in 2012. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-it Ralph/Transcript Links Links will be coming soon Category:Action/Adventure films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films